no6fandomcom-20200223-history
Inukashi
Inukashi, whose true name is unknown, is a gender neutral person. (S)he is always referred to as Inukashi, which means 'dog lender' in Japanese, because of (s)he loans out dogs. (S)he live in a hotel, at which they rent rooms and dogs to homeless people for warmth. The dogs see Inukashi as their leader and listen to his/her every command. Appearance Inukashi appears rugged, with beaten and worn clothes, and is always dirty. (S)he has long, dark brown hair that leaves a thick strand hanging down his/her face. His/her eyes are also dark brown. Inukashi's gender is left ambiguous. Personality Inukashi is outspoken and quick to anger. (S)he seems to have a deep fear of dying, which Nezumi is aware of, and takes advantage of in order to manipulate him/her. History Inukashi was abandoned when (s)he weas a baby and was then raised by a dog. Plot (S)he raises many dogs and carse for them like their family, as they have no living relatives that they know of. Later on, (s)he help Nezumi and Sion get into the Correctional Facility in No. 6 so that they can rescue Safu by giving Nezumi inside information on the Correctional Facility's layout. Further on, (s)he sneak into the correctional facility with Rikiga, and nearly gets killed. Powers & Abilities Inukashi is able to assess people very well, seeing subtle changes in emotions. (S)he can also synchronize his/her mood with the dogs around him/her. (S)he can use his/her dogs to assault others. One of his/her most prominent abilities is information gathering, as (s)he has various sources that (s)he can gain intelligence from. Inukashi has a fairly acute sense of smell, as a result of being raised by dogs. Relationships Inukashi was raised by a dog (now deceased) that (s)he calls their mother, and there is another dog (also deceased) that was the brother of their 'mother', which (s)he called 'uncle'. Nezumi Inukashi says (s)he has a hatred for Nezumi, but enjoys his singing and seems to want him there when (s)he dies. At one point, (s)he tries to kill him by using his/her dogs against him, but Shion enters the scene and Inukashi flees. Later, (s)he go to great lengths for Nezumi and Shion, even risking his/her life for them. Shion Inukashi has a soft spot for Shion and notes that Nezumi does, too. (S)he allow him to see him/her cry, and is later deeply saddened when it appears that Shion is dead. Rikiga Inukashi at first doesn't seem to like Rikiga, but in the later episodes they risk their lives together when they sneak into the correctional facility. They watch each other's backs and seem to form a friendship by the end of the series. Getsuyaku In the novels, Gestsuyaku is Inukashi's business partner. He is a citizen of No. 6 and takes care of the trash produced by the correctional facility. In exchange for money, he takes out all the leftover food and articles of clothing from the trash and gives it to Inukashi, who sells it to the food and clothing stalls. Later in the books, Inukshi pays Getsuyaku to mess around with the cleaning robots and make them spew trash around. He is also paid to put tiny capsules into the robots, which release a horrid smell that affects many of the workers in the correctional facility. Trivia There are several instances where it is implied that Inukashi is designated female at birth, but there's an art piece that shows most of the main characters in suit: whereas Safu wears a skirt, Inukashi wears a suit like every other male, which could possibly be hinting that they identify as a boy. His/her gender, however, is left deliberately ambiguous, and Inukashi him/herself doesn't seem to care. In an episode near the end of the series, when Inukashi is used as bait for the No. 6 supervisor, Rikiga says, "even a boy can feel like a girl." Also, in the same episode, Shion grabs Inukashi's shoulder and says, "You're a-" implying Inukashi is, in fact, male. References Category:Characters